


Take Care

by Lozza342



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Caretaking, Drinking, Flowers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nurse Kunimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: Kindaichi regularly injures himself. Whether or not it's due to carelessness isn't really the nurse's business. After all, injuries relating to volleyball are just that.Except, making them worse is much easier when you are careless. OK, maybe Kindaichi is careless, but he's not going to admit that either.





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I desperately wanted to write some Injured Kindaichi x Nurse Kunimi smut, but my friend isn't a big fan so I wrote this for her instead.
> 
> I endeavoured to write different characters this time... I profusely apologise if they seem out of character.
> 
> Enjoy to you heart's content... And let me know if you do want that smut.

"Ow!"

"Is that where it hurts?"

The nurse poked it again, his shoulder, drawing a sharp hiss from the athlete. "Ow! Yes!"

"Stop being a baby."

"I'm not, you keep sticking your finger- OW!"

"You sprained it."

Kindaichi flinched away from the next touch, though it was gentle this time, gloved fingers tracing the inflamed muscle.

"What did you do this time?"

This time, he was rather stupidly practising the wildest cross shots he could manage… Not that he would admit that, though. "Just sprained it…" He said through a pout of lips, as if that would hide the lie behind them. Stupid as he was, he shrugged. Pain flared up and in an effort to hide it, he made not a single sound. If tears formed in the corners of his eyes, the nurse didn't comment on it.

"You did something stupid."

"Did not!"

Sighing, the nurse turned away from his back to reach for the dressing.. “Kindaichi, you’re the single clumsiest person I know…”

“Hey-”

“That, or you like seeing me.”

Kindaichi's back shot straight, and he cursed to all the gods for his easily reddened skin. In an effort to contrast his bodily reaction, he guffawed, then scoffed, then smirked. "Yeah, you wish!"

When the hands touched him again they were rough, plastering the gauze to his arm and began wrapping it,  _ tight _ . A pained noise wormed from Kindaichi's ever-drying throat yet he took the treatment as he always did. Lifted his arms when prompted and desperately avoiding looking at the nurse's face as the elastic wrap was pulled taut against his chest, then up around his shoulder for the support.

"Not to tight, is it~?" The nurse asked, and Kindaichi coughed out a small 'no' in response.

It was tight.  _ Very _ tight.

"No practise for three weeks."

" _ Three?! _ " Kindaichi squeaked, catching the dull, bored eyes of the nurse. There was a glint of mischief in them, one that made him uneasy.

Humming, the nurse tucked hair behind an ear and sat next to Kindaichi on the bed. "I mean, you want to be very careful unless you want to end up in my company again."

That was a  _ challenge _ . Kindaichi never backed down from a challenge.

Perhaps why he was here, today.

"You need to keep it in a sling for at least the first week. Don't do anything that would put too much strain on it, and if possible, use cold and warm compresses to reduce the swelling." The nurse said, rattling off the basics. Kindaichi already knew most of this, but he liked hearing the nurse speak. "Keep it wrapped up as much as possible. Since I'm such a bother to be around, take some extra gauze with you."

Kindaichi stood up and eyed the gauze.

"Actually doing as told when it comes from me~!"

Scowling, Kindaichi grabbed a couple of rolls. "Only because I want to get playing again."

"Mmmmhm." The nurse said blandly, standing up and gesturing to his shirt. "See you in three weeks, Kindaichi."

"Y-Yeah." Kindaichi stammered, somehow only just realising he was only wearing shorts.

"Or if it gets worse, somehow…"

Kindaichi grabbed his shirt roughly, not sparing another look back at the nurse before leaving. The door didn't even slam behind him, though, keeping his hand on it to close it carefully.

 

-

 

"Three weeks?!" Bokuto exclaimed, stood with his mouth hanging open as if hoping to catch flies.

"Sorry…" Kindaichi hung his head, bringing a hand to his shoulder to finger over the wrapping. "Nurse's orders."

Akaashi watched with little concern. He didn't seem surprised in the slightest, hands holding a ball to his lower stomach. "Really did a number this time, huh?"

The youngest of them, Yamaguchi, ducked his head low, looking guilty as ever.

"Better stick to coaching this month, eh, Kindaichi?" Kuroo suggested, a hint of guilt in his voice as he patted his back.

Grumbling, Kindaichi nodded his agreement. "Sure."

"Take that as my win, then!" Bokuto exclaimed, both hands held in fists in the air in victory.

Kindaichi sighed. "Thanks for the sympathy, Bokuto-san…"

Sitting out was the worst. Bokuto continued spiking crosses with reckless abandon. And did  _ he _ ever get a sprain?  _ No _ .

At least when Kozume trudged over to slump over him and use him as a pillow, he got a mumbled apology.

What he was apologising for, Kindaichi guessed it was, well, Kuroo. Kozume rued the day he ever decided to let himself get dragged into the college team with him. Kindaichi guessed because of that, he felt the need to apologise occasionally for his antics.

"'Sokay," Kindaichi replied nonchalantly, resisting the urge to shrug his shoulders. He didn't resist the urge, however, to thread his fingers in black-blonde hair. It garnered a contended noise from the boy who then quickly fell asleep sprawled over his lap.

Nervous footsteps piqued Kindaichi's interest from Kozume's slack face, up slim legs to a face of freckles. Without hesitation, the boy bowed, a whoosh of air sending loose strands of Kozume's hair over his face. "Sorry for encouraging them, Kindaichi."

"Hey, hey!" Kindaichi said softly, reaching out to touch Yamaguchi's shoulder with his free hand. "You don't need to apologise. It was my own fault."

Besides, he got to see the nurse.

"Eh~ Guess we wouldn't have to feel guilty if we had a female nurse…"

A scowl replaced Kindaichi's peaceful features. "Oi-"

"Don't say that!" Yamaguchi cut in, also frowning. Kindaichi internally commended the boy's balls. Sticking up to Tsukishima was a feat only a few here managed.

"You feel guilt, Tsukishima?" Kindaichi mocked from the bench, smirk painted on his face.

A hum, touch of his chin. "Not for your shoulder, if that's what you mean."

Maybe it was childish, but Kindaichi stuck out his tongue in retaliation before Yamaguchi dragged a chuckling Tsukishima off… reprimanding him for the insinuation of the nurse comment. Kindaichi saw Tsukishima brush it off, but he could help but lower his own head in shame.

The nurse wasn't female, but… he was… damn gorgeous. If guys had fantasies of female nurses, he guessed they didn't come anywhere near as close as his own of this particular male one.

He pissed him off today… Perhaps he needed to apologise… It was rude of him to imply he hated seeing him.

"I think I pissed off Kunimi…" Kindaichi mumbled to Kozume, laying his head back against the wall.

It was all the boy needed to turn in his lap, stretching out. "You've never done  _ that _ before…"

"Geh…"

For a moment, Kozume hummed, tapping his fingers on the bench like a keyboard. "What was it this time?"

Well aware of his terrible lying skills, Kindaichi instead dodged the question. "Would flowers be an over-the-top way of apologising?"

The cutest snort Kindaichi ever heard followed the tightening of Kozume's body as he began chuckling softly, and although his face filled with heat, Kozume's own blush in his feverish laugh dominated his in terms of sweetness. "You must've done something awful if that's your go-to."

"Alright, fine," Kindaichi pouted, careful not to tighten his fingers into a fist in Kozume's hair. He'd probably get scratched, "Say in one of those dating sims and you accidentally clicked the wrong response button… How would you reverse the consequences?"

As if his ears perked, Kozume pushed himself to sit up, then plopped himself next to him instead of on top of him, not even bothering to adjust his now-ruffled hair. "A… dating sim? You want advice according to a dating sim? It's just Kunimi. Apologise."

Of course. The dating sims he had seen were only for males conquering females. Females were supposedly more complex. Would guys accept just an apology? Don't guys like flowers too?

Just imagining himself getting flowers from Kunimi set his heart alight. Already giddy from the feeling, Kindaichi lazily squeaked a shoe on the floor. "Hypothetically… If I accidentally made out that I hated seeing a girl… What would I do?"

"Never see her again."

"What?!"

"She's out for blood."

Kindaichi shivered at Kozume's deadpan response, imagining Kunimi with a sharp-looking object, maybe a needle, and he swallowed. "How would I…?"

"Flowers might work."

 

-

 

Drinking wasn't Kindaichi's  _ favourite _ pastime. After all, since last week's shenanigans he and Bokuto had been kicked out from one of their favourite clubs. Kindaichi didn't remember anything  _ but _ almost being run over by a car and everything afterwards.

Adrenaline and shock were strange things. It sobered both of them enough to get home, swearing each other to secrecy. No-one would take them out again, if they knew what had happened.

Yet here they were, at a bar this time, before their inevitable ventures elsewhere. Tensions were as low as their blood alcohol levels, and even sat around a table everyone seemed calm. Considering they didn't meet up at one of theirs beforehand to pre-drink, there were no crazy drinking games or dramatic arguments about who should stay at home because they drank too much.

(Last time they drank at Kindaichi's shared flat, his senpais forced him to have water to keep him hydrated. Little did any of them know that clear liquid was  _ not _ water. He supposed they only realised when he passed out while getting changed to go out, as they had locked him in his room to sleep it off.)

Today, considerate of Kindaichi's injury, they promised to have a few drinks and go home. Kindaichi took that opportunity to bag as many free drinks as possible in the small space of time. Sympathy and guilt were great motivators to buy him 'just one more'.

 

-

 

"Kindaichi~!" No, not a single person could get him to move. He was so comfortable. Trying to mumble as such was difficult, considering his face was smushed somewhere. Between someone's legs in their lap, he gathered, as a hand in his hair left to flick his ear.

"Oi. We're going home."

"I'm driving!"

No, why Kuroo? Why did it have to be Kuroo?

Granted, he had been drinking just fizzy pop tonight, but…

"C'mon big fella, we'll carry you out if we have to.  _ Bridal style _ if we have to."

Kindaichi's head snapped up at that. It didn't go every far, hitting the top of his head on the bottom of the table and sending glasses wobbling and chinking. Then his head promptly buried itself in the lap again.

"I… I think we need help."

Yamaguchi. So that's who's lap was so amazingly comfortable. "'m fine. Jus'... gimme five."

"He's just going to-"

 

-

Kindaichi didn't remember getting home. But the  _ pictures _ .

Yet more blackmail.

"Wakey wakey, rise and shine~!" A voice sang from his door, letting itself into his room. Looking up from his too-bright phone and there it was. His angel, his saviour, Oikawa Tooru. With a tray of breakfast, water and juice and everything he could ever need.

His stomach growled immediately upon smelling it, and yet as he went to take it, heat shot straight up his upper arm, through his shoulder and down. His reaction was to pull his arm back, but even then, pain erupted. Every movement hurt immensely. "Shi-it…" Kindaichi huffed, trying to find a position - any position at all where his shoulder wasn't in pain.

"Kindaichi, what's wrong?" Oikawa asked, touching his face contorted in pain. Upon feeling water, Oikawa wiped his cheek and moved to open his curtains behind his bed. "My beloved kouhai can't be crying when  _ I'm _ around!" He protested as he let some light in, moving back to Kindaichi wincing with his headache.

"I… fucked my shoulder."

"Language!"

Kindaichi's back straightened at the second voice. Ah, why him? Of all times, why Iwaizumi?

"I  _ sprained _ my shoulder. It… It hurts. A lot." Kindaichi said with his eyes downcast. His arm hung limp, forearm resting on the bedsheets.

Humming softly, the brunette knelt down. "Let me have a look."

"No way. Let me." Iwaizumi argued, stepping forward to push Oikawa out of the way.

It took some work and pain to get his shirt off. Iwaizumi frowned instantly upon seeing the way it was wrapped, and when he ordered him to turn around, he cursed.

"What the fuck were you doing last night?" Iwaizumi asked in an irritated tone, searching for the end of the gauze.

"Drinking…?"

Oikawa had his face in his hands, grumbling something about being irresponsible. Like he could talk. "So you don't know."

"I… don't remember getting home."

"Like I said, then." Iwaizumi said with exasperation, "That's dangerous. You never know what could happen when you're like that!"

Yeah, yeah, he had heard it all before. Stabbings weren't uncommon in the area, the taxi services aren't reliable enough to always get a ride home etc. etc.

"Your shoulder is really red. You should probably have it checked out. For now, Oikawa will get you a cold compress."

Mortifyingly, Oikawa helped him eat breakfast. He had weakly refused the help but in reality he was starving and couldn't care less, even when Hanamaki and Matsukawa saw, sniggering as they walked past his open room. It was divine. The food, Oikawa's fingers as he stroked his hair, Iwaizumi's enthusiastic humming as he got Kindaichi's clothes ready for the day.

He really had the best senpais he could ask for, even if at times he thought they were too over-protective.

Slowly recovering with painkillers and plenty of water, after sending a message to the volleyball group saying he would only be popping in later rather than staying to watch or coach, he headed to the flower shop.

If he needed to see him anyway, the least he could do was apologise while he was there. And according to Kozume? Flowers were where it was at.

Too many to choose from. Bouquets for lovers, hospital visits, singular roses for the really in-love couples. One for friends, colourful with a purple foam butterfly sticking out over the top. It seemed a little… underwhelming, but it was cheap and it was  _ something _ .

It wasn't like he  _ liked _ him…

Foregoing the trek to the top of the sports centre building, today, one time only, he got the lift. He wasn't lazy. The bag over his opposite shoulder kept falling off, though.

Ah, who was he kidding? He just wouldn't be caught dead taking flowers in to the nurse.

Striding to the door labeled Sports Injuries and Physiotherapy, his composure left him only gingerly knocking on the door, awaiting the sweet yet unfeeling 'come in' he loved hearing.

"I'm decent~."

Kindaichi's nervous foot tapping stopped dead. After a few moments, the door swung open to Kunimi's deadpan expression. One that brightened deviously when he saw him.

"Oh, back so soon?" He asked, eyes falling down to the flowers held in a vice grip.

For another moment, Kindaichi was speechless. Only when Kunimi stepped aside to let him in did he relax, quickly shooting a look either side to make sure no-one saw him. "I-I'm sorry… for making it out that I- that I… don't like seeing you. I just- I-" Kindaichi stammered, holding out the flowers shakily in front of him.

"Most people don't." Kunimi shrugged, taking the flowers and flicking the butterfly. His lips twitched in amusement at something - a something Kindaichi desperately wanted to know - then set them on the table. "After all. Seeing a nurse only means one thing…"

"I… I think I made it worse…" Kindaichi grimaced, shucking off his coat from his good shoulder.

Kunimi snickered softly. "Of course you did. Gotta have  _ some _ excuse to see me."

"No I… I mean it."

A look formed on Kunimi's features that looked way too much like worry and concern. It took Kindaichi's breath away more than it should've. "Let me have a look at you, then."

Helping him out of his shirt, over the one arm and up over his head, Kunimi paused. "What?"

"I told you not to move it!"

"I-!"

Kindaichi couldn't say that he  _ hadn't _ . He couldn't even remember!

"Seriously? You can do lasting damage!"

Kindaichi had never heard that tone from the nurse before. It made him shudder and his head droop in shame.

"Absolutely  _ no _ strenuous activity. You're out of commission for six weeks. That means no practise, no running, no nothing!"

"But-"

"No 'but's, Kindaichi. Clearly, I didn't put you off enough last time." He said gravely, pulling off the rest of his shirt and eyeing the angry red skin around the bandage. "You check in with me every two days and if it gets even a little bit worse, I'm advising they take you off the team."

"You can't do that!" Kindaichi shouted, turning around to face him, "You can't! Volleyball is-!"

"I get it. I do. Kindaichi, you can't just brush off an injury like this. It'll get worse and worse until it's  _ impossible _ to play again." Kunimi said, too softly, nothing like him at all. Like a scolded puppy, Kindaichi's entire body went lax, stopped resisting and let latex-covered fingers land on his good shoulder comfortingly. "Let me re-do your dressing. Go home, rest, eat, drink. Get your strength up to recover as fast as you can. Have at least one compress on at any one time and for the love of  _ volleyball _ , keep it in the sling and immobile as much as you can."

Now placated, Kindaichi sat properly on the edge of the bed, focused on the way fingers unraveled his dressing and ran over his inflamed shoulder. A sigh tickled the hot skin and Kindaichi felt bad for Kunimi. How often did people not heed his advice and get themselves destroyed? Did he ever feel guilty about that?

"Kunimi… I'm sorry…"

"It's not me you should be sorry for. It's your own body you're ruining…"

"Yeah, but… You tried to tell me and I didn't listen."

Kunimi huffed a laugh, "Kindaichi, I think that's just your nature."

This time the wrap wasn't tight. It allowed him to breathe and covered more of his shoulder, immobilising it as much as it could. The nurse then helped him into his shirt and hooked his coat over his shoulder.

"Thanks for the flowers. They weren't at all necessary."

Almost forgetting the whole flower thing, Kindaichi went beet red. "Oh, well," he rubbed the back of his head, "I-"

"I like seeing you, too."

Kindaichi's whole facade melted. Kunimi's breath was on his lips for a second and then they were kissing. Kunimi's arms looped around his neck and Kindaichi's own body kicked into gear, his own arm curving around Kunimi's back as he took Kunimi's desperate, vigorous kiss.

The first to pull back was the one who initiated, leaving Kindaichi's lips still parted. "Since you were apparently never going to do it…"

Oh god, oh god. The nurse just kissed him. Kunimi kissed him.  _ Kunimi _ kissed  _ him _ . His mind was frazzled by the act, leaving his body frozen and heated.

Stepping back, the nurse licked his lips, brushed his hair back from his face and composed himself too easily. He was smiling shyly at Kindaichi's lack of motor capabilities, but blushing just as much.

"Wow, I-"

"See you in a couple of days. My first name is Akira, by the way."

First name? Kindaichi had never even known his first name?!

"Y-Yuutarou."

"I know."

He knew.

"See you, Akira."

He found it difficult to leave after that, and when he did, he had to lean against the wall outside. His entire body was trembling with excitement and giddiness. If anyone looked at him, he was probably beaming like a lovestruck fool.

Maybe he  _ was _ a lovestruck fool but he didn't care.

In his daze, he almost forgot to check in with his team, too focused on what just happened to even remember he was going to.

At the open doors of the gym, about to wave his greetings, Kunimi's voice cut through all of his thoughts - as it always did.

"Yuutarou!"

Every single head in the gym turned, as Kunimi handed his bag to him. He forgot it… of course he did.

"You forgot your bag."

Kindaichi took it from him with nervous hands and hooked it over his good shoulder. "Thanks, A… Akira." He said quietly, but no matter how quiet, with all of the gym's attention, he couldn't hide how Kunimi wordlessly asked for what he wanted. Kindaichi turned from him to step into the gym but the nurse was having none of it as he grabbed his arm and pulled him down for that second kiss.

The nurse was a feisty one, for sure. Destined to keep him in check.

"Like I said. No need to feel guilty if it was a female nurse." Tsukishima said with arms crossed and smug smirk obvious.

"You knew?!"

"We knew."

Akaashi, Kenma and Tsukishima were the only three none too surprised by the revelation.

"Hey hey hey, Kindaichi!" Bokuto slammed a hand into Kindaichi's back as he stepped in, flushed and flustered. It sent the injured boy forward, wincing in pain and coughing. "When did that happen?!"

Yamaguchi dragged Kozume over to the two, followed by a sly-looking Kuroo. "You minx, Kindaichi… The  _ nurse~ _ !" He teased, carefully sliding an arm around Kindaichi's neck, face too close for comfort.

Now, Kindaichi was stock still, back straight and hands stuck nervously in front of him. His head ducked down and face red. "I…"

"He's cute, I guess… for a guy." Yamaguchi began, cheeks almost as red as Kindaichi's. It was probably the most shocking thing, for him. Kindaichi had never come out, not even to Yamaguchi despite their rather close friendship.

"Definitely your type." Kozume added, a small smile on his lips. That was his approval gained. It was no secret that Kindaichi had had a crush on  _ him _ before.

Last was Akaashi, who sidled between Kindaichi and Bokuto if just to stop the ace from continuing drumming on Kindaichi's back. "Out of all of the people here,  _ you _ end up stereotypically falling for the hot nurse. Here I was thinking it would be Bokuto-san."

"Akaashi! What do you take me for?!"

Tsukishima chuckled behind his hand as Kindaichi straightened and pulled a face at Bokuto. "Then what do you take  _ me _ for, Bokuto-san?!"

"Why are you angry at  _ me _ ?!"

"So, Kindaichi, when's your first date?" Kuroo asked, tugging a bit on his neck to gain his attention.

"I… I never asked…" Kindaichi bit his lip and the sudden fit Bokuto was throwing stopped abruptly. "He kissed me… and that's… that's it."

Tutting next to his ear didn't do anything to stop his embarrassment. "You're hopeless!"

"You should go ask!"

"Now, now," Tsukishima cut in, leaning his forearm on Yamaguchi's shoulder, "that would just make you seem desperate."

"I have to see him in a couple of days, anyway… That's the other thing…" Kindaichi paused, "Why I can't stay too long today… My shoulder got worse."

"What?"

"I think something happened last night."

Kuroo leaned off of him, side-eyed Yamaguchi. Both of their features fell.

"I'm so sorry, Kindaichi!" Yamaguchi said too loudly and bowing low, much to the annoyance of the blonde using him as an armrest, "I-I…"

"It was my fault." Kuroo cut in, catching Kindaichi's gaze as Yamaguchi straightened. "You completely knocked yourself out… I thought we could carry you, but…"

"You-!"

Tsukishima burst out laughing, Kozume sniggered and even Akaashi smirked at that. Bokuto blinked a few times, wondering whether to be amused or feel sorry for him. The other three weren't exactly laughing until Kindaichi grinned, teeth showing. "You really got me in trouble with Akira."

How could he be mad?

"I hear he's a spanker."

"Akaashi-san!"

"Wouldn't surprise me. Told you he's your type."

"K-Kenma?!" Kuroo squawked, all too ready to run over and cover his mouth.

Kindaichi was just as surprised, no,  _ mortified _ at the accusation. "That- I-!" He began weakly before his ass was smacked  _ hard _ .

"Good luck." Akaashi deadpanned, returning to practise and dragging a gawking Bokuto with him.

"You're all evil…" Kindaichi said through an amused breath out, smile on his face.

They  _ still _ didn't come close to his fantasies.

 

-

 

Two days of gruelling… a.k.a. lying in bed on house arrest, unsuccessfully refusing food and get-well cuddles from his overly-affectionate flatmates. Iwaizumi had even helped him wrap his shoulder when he needed, gentle movements even with his rough hands.

"You seem happy to have to go see the nurse."

"Cabin fever got to you that quickly?"

Kindaichi stopped shoveling cereal into his mouth and looked up between Hanamaki and Matsukawa, swallowing and licking his lips, "I haven't done  _ anything _ in like… two days… of course it has!"

Hanamaki snickered, "I've never known someone so willing to go out in the morning."

"Because you only know Matsukawa-san."

"That's not true!"

Kindaichi raised an eyebrow in doubt as Matsukawa leaned in, "Who do you know other than me? Who do you  _ need _ to know other than me?"

A high-pitched yip and a bash under the table later, Kindaichi prepared to take his leave. "Please… don't break anything." He mumbled as he stood up and moved to the door.

"Have fun with the nurse~."

Kindaichi left quickly after another bash and a weak and breathy, "Later, Kindaichi." from Hanamaki.

They were the worst flatmates. Worst because they were loud, brash, messy. Worst because their favourite activity - sex - was exactly all that and more. Kindaichi would stand to know less about what they do at the ass hours of the morning when the wall right by Kindaichi’s head is practically  _ moving _ with the force. Not even his noise cancelling headphones save him from the embarrassment. They had no shame whatsoever, how they outwardly flirted and teased each other. Kindaichi felt like an intruder when they brought him into it, both enjoying his awkwardness and innocence.

Innocent in their minds. Not in his own.

“Come in.”

Kindaichi opened the door a smidge. “Are you decent?” He teased before peeking in. Immediately cursing his impulsive mouth upon seeing not just the nurse, he ducked out again.

“Ah! Kindaichi!”

_ Oh thank the gods… _

Opening the door again, this time with a proper look of Kunimi wrapping Yamaguchi’s hand, he ran a hand down his face. “It was just you…”

Kunimi snickered. “You think something else was going on or what?”

“No! Why would I?!”

Yamaguchi looked between the two of them, smiled and stood up as Kunimi tucked in the last of the bandage. “Thanks, Kunimi-san.”

“You’re welcome, Yamaguchi.”

Quickly, Yamaguchi ducked out, ready to get back to practise, then Kunimi’s affable smile turned to a frown that he turned on Kindaichi.

“You stupid idiot!”

“What?!” Kindaichi questioned, no idea what in the hell was going on.

The snap of the gloves Kunimi rolled off his hands only served to make Kindaichi more nervous. “Yamaguchi told me what happened to your shoulder… and  _ then _ how you made it worse by passing out drunk at a bar in the middle of the city!”

“I-”

“You’re so careless, Yuutarou!”

It was coming from the heart. Kindaichi had seen Kunimi mad. Hell, the first time he even dislocated his pinky here, the guy gave him a slap for shrugging off his injury as nothing. If anything, the one most likely to cause him injury was Kunimi! “Well… It was only one time…” He argued, shrugging his good shoulder.

“Not what I hear…” Kunimi said, hands on his hips. He would look sexy, if Kindaichi wasn’t scared shitless of him right now.

“I-It’s just a bit of fun… Nothing bad happened!”

“Have you seen the damage you did? If you hadn’t come to me, you could’ve damaged it permanently!”

“You  _ said _ .” Kindaichi said through gritted teeth, hands in fists at this point. “I came here to get treatment, not to be shouted at!”

“I thought you came here to see me?”

“That too!” He confirmed petulantly, chest heaving with the adrenaline of their argument.

Really, they were both a little hopeless, waiting for the other to make a move.  _ Any _ move but to argue back. Neither moved an inch.

“If you are so worried about what I do when I go out… then come out with me!”

Kunimi paused. For a sickening moment, Kindaichi thought he was about to turn him down, but when the nurse’s face filled with colour and he nodded an affirmative, he relaxed. “With just you?”

“Of course.”

“A date.”

“ _ Yes _ .”

“Say it.”

Kindaichi grumbled softly, throat disagreeing with the effort. “Will you go out on a date with me, Akira Kunimi?”

“Hell yes I will.” Kunimi said with a grin, motioning Kindaichi over to peck a kiss to his lips. Then another and another, slipping his jacket over his bad shoulder until Kindaichi relented and began stripping.

It was intimate, arousing in a way Kindaichi had only ever dreamt of. No more latex between Kunimi’s hands and his shoulder as the nurse unfurled the wrappings around his chest, sneaking kisses to his clavicle. Kindaichi couldn’t even be embarrassed about the redness in his chest when Kunimi’s face was the same colour.

Fingers again traced his shoulder, Kindaichi flinching away every now and then as pain flared up. “You actually did as I said.”

“Always.”

Kindaichi chuckled as Kunimi’s face crowded his again, noses touching. “Not when I told you to take care of yourself in the first place.”

Taking a breath in, Kindaichi let his mouth take over on it’s own. “I don’t want to take care of myself.”

“Yuu-”

“I want  _ you  _ to take care of me.”

When the door knocked next, Kunimi couldn’t even  _ hope _ to say he was decent.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed :)


End file.
